


You're Beautiful

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, Curvy Reader, Insecurity, Other, Steve being a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @xoxo-sv:Hi! I would like to ask if I could request a fic, please? I’d like to see a Steve Rogers x reader fic where the reader is curvy and shy, and Steve comforts her after she’s been made fun of by others?





	You're Beautiful

You were sitting down on a terrace, having a soda and a little snack. It was a lovely day: sunny but with a pleasant breeze. You were in a good mood, enjoying those moments of calmness. But you suddenly felt miserable when you noticed a small group of young people sitting in a nearby table, staring at you and giggling as they pointed at you.

All of a sudden you weren’t hungry anymore and it might as well have been raining, because your mood turned to sadness.

A part of you wanted to tell them something, angrily scream at them for making you feel like that. It wasn’t the first time people made fun of you or pointed out the fact that you were curvy and large. But it hurt every time, as it reminded you of your deepest insecurity.

You sighed and looked down, not even daring to glance at them in fear that they would only make more fun of you if you did.

“Hey!” A voice suddenly said, and you noticed with the corner of your eye how a man stood from his own table. “Why don’t you learn some manners?”

You shyly looked up to see they were intimidated by him and were apologizing under their breath as they hurriedly left the table and ran off. Tears had formed in your eyes, so you took a moment before looking at the man who intervened in your behalf, to thank him for his kindness.

“You okay?” He said, this time sweetly.

“Yeah” You managed a small smile as you locked eyes with his piercing blue ones. “Thank-“

The man stared at you worriedly, wondering why you seemed so shocked all of a sudden.

“C-Captain America?!” You recognized him, because of course you did. Everyone knew about the Avengers, you just never expected to run into actual Captain America in a random terrace. Not to mention him defending you against some jerks that were making fun of you.

“Please” He chuckled, almost awkwardly. But his kind smile was genuine. “Call me Steve”

“T-Thank you, Steve” You had such a high respect for him that it was odd for you to call him by his first name. He had always been Captain America for you, maybe Captain Rogers.

“Don’t mention it” He walked closer to you and pulled out a chair, pausing to silently ask you if it was okay. You quickly nodded and he sat down at the table with you, never losing his charming smile. “What’s your name, miss?”

“Y/N” You replied, still in shock, trying to assimilate that Steve Rogers was sitting with you.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N” He offered you his hand, which you didn’t think twice to shake. His grip was firm yet gentle. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” You averted your eyes, too shy to hold his glance any longer. “I’m okay”

“Don’t listen to them, just because someone says something about you, it doesn’t mean they’re right” You could feel how he analyzed you, his eyes scanning you carefully. “Why didn’t you say something back? Were you scared?”

“Maybe a little, but…” You didn’t really want to explain the actual reason. But it seemed like Steve Rogers understood your struggle surprisingly well, because he finished the sentence for you.

“But you think they’re right” His words seemed to resonate in your mind, as did his deep voice. “You’ve started to believe them”

“They must have a reason to make fun of me…” You shrugged, taking importance out of it, when in reality your heart was broken.

“Y/N” You had to look up when Steve put a big yet gentle hand over yours. “You’re beautiful, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”

You stared into his eyes, deeply moved by his words. Also flattered, as those words seemed more powerful coming from Captain America.

“They used to make fun of me too, you know? A little guy, worth nothing. That was, until someone saw something special in me despite it all”

“I don’t think it’s the same…”

“Maybe not, but it doesn’t matter. You’re still beautiful, just the way you are, and I can tell you have a heart of gold too”

You averted your gaze once more when you felt new tears arriving to your eyes, this time emotional ones. No one had quite told you such wonderful things, and you could tell he meant them.

“Why do you help me? I’m not worth the attention of Captain America, I’m insignificant…”

“No one’s insignificant, every single person matters” His eyes were focused on you, accompanied by a kind smile. “Besides, I don’t like bullies”

“Thank you…” You timidly smiled, wiping your tears and looking into his eyes. When you did, his smile only widened.

Thinking his job there was done, Steve slowly took his hand away from yours and stood up. But you didn’t want him to go just yet.

“Captain…” You corrected yourself, remembering he wanted you to call him Steve. “Steve”

“Yeah, Y/N?” Before he could finish his sentence, you were hugging him tight in gratitude.

“Thank you so much, again” You hoped he didn’t mind it, and you were ready to quickly break away if he did.

Steve chuckled, and even if it was a little shyly and awkwardly, his strong arms wrapped around you too.


End file.
